1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology to perform printing in accordance with print command data, and more particularly, to a technology that can cope with changes in commands or in the order of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers used in a computer system perform printing in accordance with print command data input from a host computer. When the printer cannot use the input print command data as is, the print command data is interpreted and converted by the printer, and printing is executed in accordance with the post-conversion print commands. In certain types of printers, the command data interpretation and conversion are carried out by ASIC (Application-Specific Integrated Circuit) devices. One example of a printer control circuit used in this type of printer is disclosed in JP11-338651A.
However, in the conventional printer control circuit, because the information used to interpret the print command data is fixed, when the codes or parameter codes assigned to commands are changed, or when the order of data input is changed, the print command data cannot be correctly interpreted.